


After A Rainbow Comes The Hardest Part

by MrBalkanophile



Series: When you walk through a storm hold your head up [3]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di professori meno imbronciati, alunni meno esuberanti e di una Grande Occasione Irripetibile della Vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Rainbow Comes The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After A Rainbow Comes The Hardest Part](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8222) by waferkya. 



> High School!AU, stesso 'verse di [After A Hurricane Comes A Rainbow](http://mono.mercurial-mind.net/fic/after-a-hurricane-comes-a-rainbow) e [The Storm Before The Calm](http://mono.mercurial-mind.net/fic/the-storm-before-the-calm). Citati a caso un po' di cestisti spagnoli - a caso e a memoria: Pau Gasol, Nacho Llovet, Pablo Aguilar, Joan Sastre, José Manuel Calderón e Victor Sada.

«Ehi.» Navarro sussurra pianissimo il suo saluto, sfiorandogli appena una spalla, ma è costretto a dargli un paio di colpetti sulla schiena quando Ricky, il boccone di riso, verdure e fagioli completamente andato di traverso, prende a tossire forte. «Non emozionarti per così poco» aggiunge, una volta che Ricky ha buttato giù un'intera bottiglia d'acqua per riprendersi.

«Non ti ho sentito arrivare» biascica, sospirando più per riprendere fiato che per qualche altro motivo, allungando le braccia all'indietro verso di lui fino a incontrare il suo corpo, stringendogli un avambraccio e ignorando con un sorrisino l'occhiata ammonitrice che ottiene di rimando.

«Non qui.»

«Non sto facendo niente di male» ribatte, sbattendo innocentemente le ciglia lunghissime e sorridendo un po' di più nel vederlo turbato. «Non sei in anticipo _per l'allenamento_ , comunque?»

« _Non-qui_ » ripete, un po' più scontroso, e Ricky rimette le mani a posto. «Mi hanno trattenuto per un po' di cose da fare. E poi ho preso questa.»

Ricky non si volta, troppo impegnato a far sparire gli ultimi rimasugli del pranzo. «Questa? Questa cosa?»

«Questa _lettera_.»

Rivolgendogli finalmente tutta la sua attenzione, squadra sospettoso prima la busta color crema, grossa e sottile, poi Navarro, poi ancora la busta. «Perché ce l'hai tu? Dovrebbe essere in segreteria.»

«Si dà il caso che conosca il destinatario. Avrei potuto lasciarla lì, ovviamente, ma te l'avrebbero data lunedì.»

«Mh. E perché mi guardi così?»

«Così come?»

«Sembri felice.»

Effettivamente, le sue labbra si distendono in una smorfia che parrebbe un sorriso dolce. «Perché si dà il caso che conosca anche di che cosa si tratta.»

Ricky allunga una mano, strappandogli la busta di mano e scoprendo che è intatta. _In che senso sa di cosa si tratta?_ Se la rigira tra le mani, studiando il suo nome stampato direttamente sull'involucro, anziché scritto a mano, e il rilievo sulla carta impresso a filigrana. Quando volta la busta, non può fare a meno di sgranare gli occhi.

_Club Joventut de Badalona_.

«Ci vediamo in palestra tra mezz'ora. Non fare troppo casino nel festeggiare.» Navarro gli stringe una spalla con la mano e lascia un bacio sulla sua fronte, prima di avviarsi all'interno dell'edificio. Ricky neanche sente il contatto delle sue labbra sulla pelle, o la sua voce, o qualsiasi altra cosa che il battito del proprio cuore, lento e cadenzato come un tamburo lontano mille miglia dal suo corpo.

«Club Joventut de Badalona» ripete a bassa voce. «Merda. Merda merda merda.» Non ha la più pallida idea del perché stia reagendo in quel modo a quello che potrebbe, o dovrebbe, essere l'avvenimento più importante degli ultimi cinque o dieci anni della sua esistenza, dopo aver scoperto che da grande voleva giocare a basket.

Checché ne pensi Navarro, Ricky non si sente esattamente nello stato d'animo più giusto per festeggiare.

 

Per quanto Navarro ci si metta d'impegno a minacciare, non necessariamente nell'ordine, l'esclusione perpetua nei secoli di tutti quanti (lamentele generali non troppo sentite: il pericolo sarà anche serissimo, perché con Navarro non si può mai dire, ma è una minaccia che viene ripetuta dalle due alle quattro volte alla settimana), centocinquanta giri di campo di corsa (lamentele molto più sonore, ma non abbastanza da distoglierli dalla cioccolata), allenamento coatto fino alle ventidue («Stasera gioca il Barça, professore, non può farlo!» strilla Nacho, forte della consapevolezza che neanche Navarro può anteporre il proprio lavoro ai culé, e infatti è l'unica provocazione a vuoto della lista), un bel quattro politico a tutta la squadra (spallucce collettive), e una banalissima, biblica invasione delle cavallette nelle loro mutande (risate sentitissime), è costretto a ripiegare su un generico, supplichevole e neanche lontanamente intimidatorio «Finirete tutti all'inferno», quando la volontà di fare soltanto metà della partitella programmata per festeggiare adeguatamente Ricky e il suo pre-contratto con la squadra giovanile della Joventut ha finalmente la meglio. La notizia ha fatto il giro della scuola alla velocità del lampo, sebbene non per colpa di Ricky, beninteso – dallo sguardo omicida e vagamente tradito di Navarro, è lampante piuttosto che l'allenatore la pensi assai diversamente sulla questione: Joan lo ha beccato con la busta strappata ancora tra le mani, non essendo stato abbastanza in sé da riporla via alla prima occasione, e da lì il telegrafo umano della scuola ha fatto il resto; a bordo campo c'è una selva di tazze di Cola Cao e una quantità di _coques_ dolci e salate da saziare tutta la Final Four del campionato per scuole, parenti dei giocatori compresi, e perfino per Navarro rovinare eccessivamente un tale banchetto sembra un peccato mortale.

Neanche a ripeterlo, ma Ricky è l'unico a non divertirsi affatto. Certo, accetta le pacche sulle spalle con un sorriso abbastanza largo da ingannare chiunque e si rimpinza di pizza e cioccolata come tutti gli altri, come no. Ma non si sta divertendo affatto, perché una parte neanche troppo piccola del suo cuore gli suggerisce che, forse, la Joventut, o chi per essa, non è più quello che desiderava con tutto se stesso. E la cosa lo spaventa abbastanza, perché se è venuta meno quella certezza, allora non può essere certo neppure di chiamarsi Ricardo Rubio.

Ricorda un tempo neanche troppo lontano in cui avrebbe dato via il culo (o forse no, quello no, evidentemente lo stava tenendo da parte per qualcosa di meglio, ma facciamo di sì) per avere un'occasione del genere, no, la Grande Occasione Irripetibile della Vita – come l'ha chiamata Joan una volta, durante una nottata passata in bianco a vedere _Tomb Raider_ due volte di fila: una squadra di basket, una squadra _importante_ , una _vera_ squadra, che tra le migliaia di cestisti di tutta la Catalogna, no, di tutta la Spagna, sceglie proprio lui per farne la stella della formazione, per giocarsi la Liga, l'Europa, per mandarlo alle Olimpiadi a giocare con José Manuel Calderón e Pau Gasol. Meglio della Joventut, peraltro, non riesce a immaginare altro che il Barcellona, e non è neppure sicuro che sarebbe un'opzione migliore, per quanto bene sanno lavorare a Badalona coi giovani.

È il sogno di una vita intera, per quanto non possa certo dire di averne vissuta una pienissima. È il sogno di molti di loro, in quella squadra d'istituto, e di molti altri nel mondo: e tra questi altri c'è chi ucciderebbe per prendere il suo posto, visto che è tanto dubbioso.

Ricky dà un'occhiata a Navarro, che ancora finge di essere arrabbiato con tutti loro e tiene le braccia conserte e le gambe allungate in avanti, appoggiato a una scrivania; col volto tenuto impassibile, abbassa lentamente una palpebra e gli strizza l'occhio, prima di prendere a sbraitare contro Pablo che lancia urla scimmiesche attaccato al canestro. No, decisamente non si sta divertendo. Teme di saperne il motivo, di aver capito cosa lo stia turbando fino a questo punto, e teme che il pomeriggio finisca molto prima, e molto peggio, di quanto preventivato.

 

«... e ho lasciato l'auto nel parcheggio di fronte, non c'era più posto stamattina. Ma mi stai ascoltando?»

«Mh- sì, Navarro.»

«... _Navarro_? È un bel po' che mi chiamavi Juanca, stavo cominciando a rassegnarmi.»

Ricky alza lo sguardo verso di lui, confuso. «Mi dispiace. Non c'ho pensato.» Navarro alza le spalle, noncurante.

«Juanqui suona un filo meglio, mi chiamano in molti, così. Ma fa' un po' come ti pare... Ricky?» Si volta, ma Ricky si è fermato un bel po' più dietro, e così Navarro si deve fermare appena prima di girare l’angolo del parcheggio senza di lui. Decide di prenderlo un po' in giro, per scuoterlo – Dio solo sa quali sogni di gloria sta inseguendo nella sua mente, adesso. «Ohi, _Rubio_ , andiamo? Lo sai che c’è traffico.»

«Sì...»

«Che ti prende, ora?» gli chiede, confuso più che mai. Ricky gli si avvicina, un passo strascicato dopo l’altro, fermandosi così vicino a lui da spingerlo a chiedersi quasi immediatamente perché non stia tentando di abbracciarlo, o qualsiasi altra cosa, come farebbe di solito.

«Juanca...» sussurra pianissimo, lo sguardo perso da qualche parte dietro le sue spalle e le mani ostinatamente tenute in tasca, per quanto tremano; Navarro a stento coglie il movimento delle sue labbra con la coda dell’occhio, o la patina lucida dei suoi occhi, e così impiega un attimo più del dovuto a registrare le due parole che seguono poco dopo.

«... ti amo.»

Navarro non sa come commentare una simile affermazione, né ha idea di come possa maneggiare tutto quanto – la fragilità che la permea, l'inesperienza di chi l'ha appena pronunciata, la fermezza che, sotto sotto, è riuscito a sentire, che constata vedendo che Ricky non si muove da lì, non allarga i due centimetri di spazio tra loro scappando via di corsa fino a Badalona, in attesa di una sua reazione – senza distruggere qualche cosa, o qualcuno. Non osa alzare una mano per stringerlo in un abbraccio, quindi, né dice qualcosa: solleva un po' il braccio, prima di lasciarlo ricadere lungo il fianco; sospira, prima di tornare a respirare normalmente; distoglie lo sguardo quando non riesce più a sopportare di guardare nel suo.

«Tu...» balbetta, prima di sprofondare in un altro lunghissimo silenzio. «... tu hai un dono per rendere tutto così maledettamente complicato.»

In qualche modo, e a giudicare dalla risatina dolce di Ricky, sembra che abbia detto la cosa giusta.

 

Quando Ricky riesce a ritrovarsi, almeno un po', è ancora stretto al collo e ai fianchi di Navarro, anche se meno convulsamente di quanto non lo fosse poco prima, crede; lascia andare le braccia all'indietro, rimbalzando sul materasso ed evitando il suo sguardo (non che non abbia nulla da guardare con interesse, _tutt'altro_ ) con la stessa convinzione con cui lui, inconsapevolmente, ci prova.

«Sai che sono sposato» dice, e riesce persino a non farlo sembrare come un rimprovero per entrambi. Ricky annuisce. «Già, sì che lo sai, hai visto Vanessa.»

«Lo so che ti senti in colpa, lo vedo. Lo sono quanto te.» Navarro ha i suoi buoni motivi per non credergli affatto, ma gli fa un minuscolo cenno con la testa come a dargli ragione, e in ogni caso non si sposta di un centimetro. «So che le vuoi bene più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.»

«È esattamente questo, il punto.» Navarro china la testa fino a toccare la fronte di Ricky con la propria. «Non ne sono più così sicuro.»

Ricky ha l'impressione che non possa, o non voglia, spingersi oltre questa soglia – che è comunque già abbastanza per fottergli la lucidità molto più velocemente di quanto possano fare le sue braccia nude in tensione o i loro bacini ancora a contatto. Ed è un'impressione sbagliata.

«Ti amo anch'io» sussurra infatti, e il cuore di Ricky perde almeno una ventina di battiti. «Lo sai. E sai anche cosa dovrei dire dopo una frase del genere, ma non ho abbastanza fermezza per farlo.»

«Tu credi che dovrei andare a Badalona.» Non è una domanda.

«Non solo lo credo. Oh, Ricky, tu potresti essere, no, tu sarai molto più che bravo. Potresti mangiarti Badalona, la Liga, l'Eurolega e tutta l'NBA in un boccone, se volessi. Europei, Mondiali e Olimpiadi. E non fare quella faccia, so di avere ragione e so anche che non credi _così tanto_ in te stesso. Non hai sempre detto che volevi essere come Calderón, o Sada? Secondo te la Joventut propone contratti a ragazzi che ancora vanno a scuole dove non hanno osservatori così, per buttare soldi?»

«Ma io...»

« _Tu_ giocherai nella Roja, Ricky. Magari non tra un anno e forse nemmeno tra cinque, ma lo farai. Puoi avere tanto di più che...» Navarro esita, poi sorride, «... tanto di più di un professore delle superiori.»

«Juanca.» Le proteste di Ricky muoiono nella sua stessa gola ancor prima di trovare suono – _ma è il professore delle superiori, è te che voglio; posso essere lì e vederti qui; posso trovare un'altra squadra, un'altra Grande Occasione Irripetibile della Vita, non esiste solo la Joventut; posso fare provini su provini su provini e nel mentre fare sesso con te fino a farti dimenticare chi è che deve avere cinque e chi dieci nella tua materia_. Non riesce a dirle perché è abbastanza bambino da averne paura, e abbastanza adulto da riconoscere che Juanca ha ragione, per quanto faccia male ammetterlo. Non ha il diritto di sfasciare la sua carriera non ancora iniziata e la vita della persona cui tiene di più al mondo senza provare un senso di colpa devastante al solo pensiero. Forse non ha neppure il diritto di piangere, anche se Juanca asciuga tutte le sue lacrime a fior di labbra, una dopo l'altra.

«È solo che... oh, Juanca, mi mancherà tutto questo. Mi mancherai.» Ribadisce lo stesso concetto senza dire altro, suggellando quelle parole con un bacio così profondo e lento da far scoppiare i polmoni e il cervello alla stessa velocità, come se non avesse mai baciato prima di quel momento e fosse costretto a non farlo mai più una volta passato. Nella sua mente è senz'altro vero.

 

Ricky cerca casa a Badalona subito dopo la chiusura dell'anno: il bilocale al quarto piano di un condominio è piccolo, soffocante nella sua strettezza e urgentemente bisognoso, se non di un impianto di condizionamento, quantomeno di un ventilatore. Il letto entra a fatica nella cameretta, la cucina è un po' vecchiotta e in bagno c'è una doccia così minuscola che, al solo vederla, rimpiange già quella volta con Juanca nel bagno di lui. Per quanto riesca a telefonargli quasi tutti i giorni, e si organizzino per vedersi almeno una volta alla settimana, non è la stessa cosa, né potrebbe esserlo. Non si è rotto nulla, tra loro: Ricky scruta nei suoi occhi e non vorrebbe altro che farsi trascinare sul primo letto nel raggio di un chilometro e fare sesso con lui, e per Navarro vale quasi certamente lo stesso a giudicare dalle sue occhiate nervose e dalle labbra sottili e invitanti che si stringono per la tensione. Semplicemente, quel sabato sera dopo l'arrivo del pre-contratto con la Joventut ha cambiato non loro, ma quello che c'era tra loro, mettendoli di fronte a ciò che era giusto fare e ciò che invece non lo era.

Non fa meno male.

Non fa neppure così male.

«Ci vediamo domani?» dice al telefono, tentando invano di non suonare come spaventosamente simile a un gattino che fa le fusa contro le gambe del suo padrone, e Navarro dall'altro lato _ride_ e a Ricky si stringe un po' il cuore nel sentire quel suono così raro.

«Credo di non potere, domani. Porto Vanessa e le bambine al mare.»

Ricky non ne fa un dramma, stupendo Navarro e pure se stesso. E poi Navarro viene a Badalona una settimana più tardi, e porta al mare anche lui.

 

Ricky gioca la sua prima partita da titolare a metà ottobre, alla seconda di campionato – la prima sul campo del Badalona. Non va malissimo, potrebbe andare meglio, ma di sicuro non ha intenzione di lamentarsene né lui né l'allenatore né tantomeno tifosi o compagni. L'unico rimprovero gli viene rivolto nel parcheggio, lì dove ha lasciato la sua León fresca di concessionario: «Ti sei trascinato sul parquet come un sacco di patate, nel terzo quarto» gli fa notare Navarro, scontroso, ed è tutto quello che riesce a dirgli prima di mugolare perché Ricky non ha resistito da mettergli una mano nei jeans e l'altra sulla sua bocca pronta a protestare.

È cambiato tutto, nella sua vita. Ora può cominciare a pensare di trovare qualche punto fermo.

 


End file.
